


Jeszcze raz

by Insomia_Magica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Legilimency, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Occlumency, Powerful Harry, Superpowers, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Time Loop, Time Travel, Top Severus Snape
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomia_Magica/pseuds/Insomia_Magica
Summary: Na początku 4 roku Harry odkrywa, ku swojemu niezadowoleniu, nowe umiejętności. Z czasem jednak dostrzega, że dzięki nim może zrobić coś dobrego i próbuje nauczyć się je kontrolować. / ustaliłam zmiany w fabule, nie mogłam się przekonać do 2 rozdziału mimo prób. Porwałam się z motyką na słońce, więc albo to przerobię, albo odpuszczę. Jak ktoś chce przejąć koncept to dam wszystko, co mam :)





	Jeszcze raz

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć. Chciałabym tylko wyjaśnić kilka spraw zanim zabierzecie się za czytanie, aby, być może, rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości.  
> Historia zaczyna się od czwartego roku - w tym prologu. Ale w 1 rozdziale będzie już miała miejsce w połowie szóstego.  
> Opowiadanie może nie do końca zgadzać się z książkami i filmami, głównie był to celowy zabieg.  
> Prolog (2 częściowy) jest pokrótce streszczeniem zmian na przestrzeni lat, jakie dostrzega w sobie Harry. Jest to niezbędne, by wprowadzić konkretną fabułę, aby logicznie była ona spójna.  
> W prologu są pewne luki, bo nie chciałam opisywać po kolei wszystkich wydarzeń z 4 i 5 roku, to by było... co najmniej bez sensu. :)
> 
> Miłego czytania.

Wszystko zaczęło się na czwartym roku, chociaż podejrzewał, że już wcześniej było z nim coś nie tak. W końcu był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, wielkim Harrym Potterem. Nienawidził sławy oraz wszystkiego, co z nią było związane: wywiadów, śledzących go spojrzeń, morderców, którzy czyhali na niego w każdym rogu. Najgorsze było to, że on nie wybrał takiego losu, to nie była jego decyzja. Szereg nieszczęsnych wydarzeń oraz jego wrodzony pech doprowadziły do tego, że siedział teraz, niczym zamrożony, i wsłuchiwał się w słowa Dumbledore’a.   
\- HARRY POTTER?   
Nie. To niemożliwe. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż jeden rok będzie spokojny. Nie chciał brać w tym udziału. Nie wrzucił tej cholernej kartki do czary! Miał nadzieję, że jak nie wstanie to wszyscy zapomną i zignorują ten żenujący moment. 

\- Harry, rusz się! - syknęła za plecami Hermiona i popchnęła go lekko, zwracając uwagę na miejsce, w którym siedzi. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego, jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Harry przełknął ślinę i wstał, wlokąc się w stronę nauczycieli.   
Wszędzie dookoła słychać było szepty:  
_To oszust, nie ma jeszcze szesnastu lat!_  
_Jak on to zrobił?_  
_Harry Potter, czemu mnie to nie dziwi._  
_Co za dupek._  
_Mogłeś się chociaż pochwalić, jak ci się to udało!_  
  
Ten krótki spacer w głowie porównywał z drogą krzyżową, o której usłyszał kiedyś od ciotki Petunii. Brakowało tylko tego, by ludzie rzucali w niego kamieniami i pluli. Chociaż słowa, które słyszał były równie, jeśli nie bardziej, bolesne. Chciał być normalny. Lubiany. A teraz znowu był na świeczniku, po raz kolejny czekała go próba, której wcale nie miał ochoty przechodzić.   
Jego oczy przez moment spotkały się z czarnym wzrokiem Snape’a. Czy to była litość na jego twarzy? Nie… Bardziej zdezorientowanie. Czy on też myślał, że Harry wrzucił swoje imię do czary?   
Wszedł do pomieszczenia z innymi uczniami i chwilę później poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i widząc Dumbledore’a zaczął nerwowo:  
\- Nie wrzucałem nic do czary, przysięgam!  
Nauczyciele i pracownicy Ministerstwa spojrzeli na niego niepewnie.  
\- Jak ominąłeś nasze zabezpieczenia? - zapytał Crouch, stając obok dyrektora. - Przyznaj się, kto ci pomógł!  
\- Nikt, naprawdę, nie wrzuciłem! Nikogo o to nie prosiłem!   
Dumbledore wyraźnie mu uwierzył, tak jak większość nauczycieli. Może i Harry przyciągał problemy, ale sam nigdy nie łamał zasad dla wyłącznie swojej korzyści. Jedyną sceptyczną osobą z Hogwartu był oczywiście Snape, na którego Harry wolał nawet nie patrzeć.   
\- Nie możemy po prostu… Zapomnieć o tym? Wykluczyć mnie z zawodów?  
Barty westchnął głośno i przetarł lekko spocone czoło. Nie spodziewał się takich komplikacji już pierwszego dnia.   
\- Niestety, panie Potter, musi pan wziąć udział w zawodach, czy się to panu podoba czy nie. Takie są zasady. Wyciągnięcie imienia tworzy magiczny, nierozerwalny kontrakt, którego nawet ja ani sam Minister nie mamy prawa unieważnić.   
\- Nie! To był jakiś koszmar. Westchnął zrezygnowany i pozwolił sprawom potoczyć się własnym torem...  
  
To właśnie tego samego dnia zaczął czuć dziwne mrowienie w plecach. Czuł na sobie czyiś dotyk, chociaż gdy odwracał się, nikogo tam nie było. To uczucie tak go dekoncentrowało, że przyjaciele nieraz musieli powtarzać, co mówili lub “sprowadzać go na ziemię” krzycząc jego imię… W tamtym momencie była to głównie Hermiona, gdyż Ron jak i większość Gryffindoru, byli na niego obrażeni. 

Gdy dowiedział się o pierwszym zadaniu, oraz o smoku, którego niefortunnie wylosował, myślał, czy w ogóle przeżyje tę próbę. Nie miał pojęcia o walce ze smokami. Nie potrafił nawet walczyć z dorosłym człowiekiem. Zamknął oczy, oczyścił umysł i wszedł na scenę, zaskoczony obserwując, że Hogwart mu kibicuje. Przyzwyczajony już był do nienawistnych szeptów i poniżających przypinek, sam nie wiedział, co powinien w tej chwili czuć. Wyciągnął różdżkę i zlokalizował wzrokiem złote jajko. Podszedł do niego, ale w pewnej chwili coś wielkiego i kolczastego uderzyło w ziemię tuż obok, sprawiając, że stracił równowagę i upadł. Widownia zamilkła. Odwrócił się i ujrzał wielką bestię, która wyraźnie była zdenerwowana i planowała go usmażyć. W porę odskoczył od płomienia ale czuł potworne ciepło wdzierające się przez jego ubranie. Temperatura była niewyobrażalnie wysoka, dlatego próbował wycofać się jak najdalej od zwierzęcia. 

_Różdżka_ \- pomyślał. Musi wezwać Błyskawicę.

Nie tracąc czasu wypowiedział zaklęcie i czekał cierpliwie aż jego ratunek się zjawi. W momencie wskakiwania na miotłę poczuł kolejne mrowienie w plecach, niby czyiś oddech na szyi, niby czyjeś dłonie pchające go ku górze. Adrenalina robiła swoje, wybił się w powietrze uciekając cudem od kolejnego podmuchu ognia. Widownia zawrzała, skandując jego nazwisko, jednak szybko zamieniło się to w okrzyki zdziwienia, gdy smok wyrwał się z łańcuchów, ruszając za Harrym.   
Nie wiedział czemu leci w stronę zamku ale przez cały lot towarzyszyło mu dziwne uczucie deja vu. Wszystko to już kiedyś się zdarzyło. Leciał tu obok zamku, uderzył w dach, spadał…   
Nie wiedział skąd zebrał w sobie siłę ale chwycił Błyskawicę i uciekł bestii, pędząc w stronę mostu.   
_Przez most, przez most…_ \- powtarzał sobie, jakby miał w głowie ukrytą ściągę. Smok uderzył za nim w mury i spadł w przepaść. Harry wracał powoli na scenę, niczym bohater po udanym polowaniu. Czuł się dziwnie. Nieswojo. Ludzie patrzyli na niego z podziwem. Klaskali. To Harry Potter, nasz Gryfon.   
Wcale nie czuł się taki wspaniały. Nie rozumiał tego, co się właśnie zdarzyło. Uderzył w ziemię, chwytając w ostatniej chwili jajko i… nastała ciemność.  
  
Przez następne kilka tygodni wszystko wyglądało w miarę normalnie. Do momentu, gdy przypomniał sobie o balu. Kolejny sposób na to by stanąć w środku tłumu i się wyróżnić. Wygłupić. Nie wiedział kogo ma zaprosić. Spoglądał na wszystkie dziewczyny z jego roku i niżej, żadna nie wydawała mu się interesująca. Patrząc na Cho, czarnowłosą Krukonkę, miał dziwne uczucie, że nie powinien do niej podchodzić. Parę razy wymieniali spojrzenia. Uśmiechała się do niego, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał tego uśmiechu odwzajemnić. W ostatniej chwili przed balem uznali z Ronem, że zaproszą siostry Patil, nie chcieli mówić na głos, że był to akt desperacji - w końcu dziewczyny same w sobie brzydkie ani głupie nie były - ale to faktycznie była ostatnia deska ratunku. Cały bal spędził oderwany od rzeczywistości. Zatańczył jeden taniec, po czym usiadł, wysłuchując marudzeń Rona na Hermionę tańczącą z Krumem. Przez moment jego wzrok powędrował po sali i zatrzymał się na czarnej postaci w rogu. Spojrzeli na siebie w tej samej chwili. Harry’ego przeszył dreszcz. Snape wygiął usta w niezadowoleniu i wyszedł z sali. Przez chwilę Harry miał ochotę go śledzić, jednak nie chciał zostawiać Rona samego sobie. Merlin wie, co by zrobił, widząc jak Hermiona dobrze się bawi ze swoim partnerem.   
Byli w drodze do dormitorium, gdy nagle znowu to poczuł. Coś było nie tak. Stanął i odwrócił się. Nikogo nie było.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Ron, także patrząc za siebie, zastanawiając się, co dostrzegł jego przyjaciel.  
\- Tak, miałem tylko… Dziwne uczucie - odparł Harry, lecz w tym samym momencie ostry ból przeszył jego ciało i upadł na ziemię.   
\- Harry? - Ron przysiadł obok niego i złapał go za ramię. - Co jest? Czy to… Sam wiesz kto?  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział słabo, trzymając się za głowę. - Nie wiem co się dzieje. Niedobrze mi. - Chwilę później zwymiotował tuż pod nogami Rona. - To chyba ten poncz - powiedział, gdy Ron zaklęciem oczyścił ziemię i jego twarz.   
\- Chodźmy spać, jutro poczujesz się lepiej. Jak nie to zabieram cię do pielęgniarki.  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ciekawe co by powiedziała Pomfrey, gdyby znów się u niej zjawił, jeszcze przed kolejnym zadaniem…  
  
Zadanie w jeziorze poszło zaskakująco dobrze, zyskał drugie miejsce, widownia się cieszyła. Jedynie Karkarov patrzył na niego z nienawiścią. Dziwne uczucie ustało, od czasu balu czuł się o wiele lepiej. Do czasu, gdy znalazł Karkarova pokazującego swoje przedramię Snape’owi w składziku. Zamarł, gdy dwie pary ciemnych oczu spojrzały w jego stronę. Dyrektor Durmstrangu nic nie powiedział, zakrył rękę i wyszedł. Harry miał ochotę go śledzić, zatrzymała go jednak dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów, zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu.  
\- Proszę zostać, panie Potter - wysyczał, ciągnąc go w stronę składziku.   
Harry był przerażony. Mrowienie w plecach wróciło, serce dudniło mu w piersi. Coś było nie tak. Wiedział tylko, że nie chce być tak trzymany. Wyrwał się z rąk Snape’a.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - krzyknął. Snape spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Spokojnie, nie mam takiego zamiaru - zadrwił, sięgając po małą buteleczkę. - Wiesz co to jest?  
\- Syrop na kaszel? - odpowiedział sarkastycznie, rozzłoszczony całą sytuacją. Snape zignorował ten komentarz.  
\- To Veritaserum. Kilka kropel wystarczy, abym dowiedział się, co ty i twoi przyjaciele, knujecie za plecami nauczycieli.  
Harry patrzył na zieloną buteleczkę, w której odbijały się światła świec. Veritaserum. Serum prawdy. Znał ten eliksir. Na pewno skądś go znał… Wiedza ta była na krawędzi jego umysłu, próbował sięgnąć tam, uzyskać odpowiedzi. Mrowienie z pleców przeniosło się na całe ciało. Nagle obraz mężczyzny stojącego przed nim się rozmazał. Stał w dziwnym pomieszczeniu, pełnym różowych i porcelanowych ozdób. Jakaś kobieta pytała o Veritaserum. Ktoś coś mówił, wyciągnął różdżkę, nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Musi być cicho, nie może nic zdradzić. Cisza. Cisza.  
  
Coś uderzyło go w policzek. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył lekko zaniepokojoną twarz Snape’a.   
\- Potter, co się stało? - zapytał niepewnie, jakby bojąc się, że brzmi zbyt uprzejmie.   
\- N-nic - odparł, spuszczając wzrok. - Po prostu jestem niewyspany. Przepraszam, ale chciałbym już wrócić do dormitorium. - Zrobił krok w kierunku drzwi i zachwiał się, chwytając półki po swojej prawej stronie. Kilka fiolek zakołysało się, ale na szczęście nie przewróciło.   
\- Nie puszczę cię samego w takim stanie - powiedział profesor, otwierając drzwi składzika i wystawiając teatralnie rękę w zapraszającym geście. - Za tobą.  
Harry czuł się zażenowany tą niechcianą eskortą ale lepsze to niż wizyta w skrzydle szpitalnym. Szli w ciszy. Nadal nie mógł pozbierać się po tej dziwnej wizji. Blizna go nie bolała, a jednak miał wrażenie, że ma to związek z Voldemortem. Czy powinien komuś o tym powiedzieć? Kolejne dziwactwo Pottera do kolekcji - pomyślał gorzko. Kolejna rzecz, która robi ze mnie dziwaka. Z przerażeniem poczuł jak oczy napełniają mu się łzami i przyspieszył kroku. Snape nie komentował tego, obserwując tylko uważnie. Ostatecznie rozstali się przed portretem Grubej Damy. Żadne z nich nie rozmawiało potem o tym wydarzeniu, a Harry nie zdradził nikomu tego, co zobaczył.  
  
Czuł się nieswojo, obco we własnym łóżku, własnej skórze. Patrzył na swoich przyjaciół tak, jakby był za szklaną ścianą. Nic do niego nie docierało. Nie interesował go żaden temat rozmów, żadna nowa plotka. Nawet zaczepki Malfoya nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Wszyscy zrzucali to na stres przed ostatnim zadaniem. Tylko Snape śledził go ze zmrużonymi oczami, przyglądając się jak Gryfon coraz bardziej wycofuje się z życia socjalnego.   
  
\- Jak się czujesz, Harry? Masz jakieś podejrzenia co do ostatniego zadania? Moody coś powiedział? - drążyła Hermiona, próbując wyciągnąć od przyjaciela chociaż okruchy informacji.  
\- Nie wiem nic - odpowiedział sucho Harry. - Nikt mi nic nie mówi. Pewnie tak ma być.  
Nikt go już nie dręczył pytaniami, widząc jak mało zainteresowany jest tematem. Powoli, z dnia na dzień, nikt już go o nic nie pytał… Wycofał się w cień, zamknięty we własnych myślach i dziwnych przebłyskach niezidentyfikowanych wizji. Ale najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść…  
  
_\- Zabij niepotrzebnego! - w jego głowie rozległ się krzyk. Zielone światło. Zwłoki upadające na ziemię. Czy powinien znać tę osobę? Czy to kolejny atak Voldemorta? Podbiegł przerażony do ciała, ale twarz była rozmyta. Ujął ją w swoje drżące dłonie i zapłakał. W jego piersi rozlał się przeraźliwy smutek. Czy on zna tę osobę? Czy to się dzieje teraz? Czy się wydarzy?_  
Usiadł na łóżku, dysząc ciężko. Miał wrażenie, że wciąż tli się gdzieś zielone światło zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. Nie podobał mu się ten sen. Czy powinien powiedzieć o nim dyrektorowi? A może napisać do Syriusza? Co jeśli to tylko zwykły koszmar? Wyjdzie na paranoika, a ludzie i tak dziwnie już na niego zerkali. Przełknął ślinę i położył się z powrotem, próbując uspokoić drżące ciało.   
  
Następnego dnia stał przed labiryntem, wraz z innymi zawodnikami. Złe przeczucie nie opuszczało go nawet na chwilę. Gdy zobaczył Cedrika od razu rozpoznał jego ubranie ze swojego snu. “Zabij niepotrzebnego”. Czy to była jakaś wskazówka? Ostrzeżenie? Armaty huknęły i wszedł do środka. Ciemność otuliła go swoimi ramionami i przez chwilę sądził, że złe samopoczucie minęło. Ale ciemność zdawała się pogłębiać i pogłębiać. Wciągać go do środka. Pospieszny krok zamienił się w bieg. Bieg przerodził się w szaleńczą gonitwę nie za pucharem, ale za wyjściem. Było cicho. Za cicho. Słyszał tylko przyspieszony oddech, uderzanie podeszwami o twardą ziemię i połamane gałęzie.   
\- Harry! - ktoś zawołał. Cedrik. Pobiegł w jego stronę, przed oczami wciąż mając obraz jego martwego ciała.   
Spotkali się na skrzyżowaniu dróg, kilkanaście metrów od świecącego pucharu.   
\- To co, kto pierwszy? - zapytał z uśmiechem Puchon i ruszył w stronę nagrody. Harry patrzył z przerażeniem, czując, że nie powinien mu pozwolić zbliżyć się do pucharu.   
\- Czekaj! - zawołał, ale on nie odwrócił się, skupiony na swoim zadaniu. W ostatniej jednak chwili pnącze chwyciło go za kostkę i upadł. Harry podbiegł do niego i pomógł mu wstać.   
\- Dzięki… Zdaje się, że nagroda jest twoja.  
Miał ochotę zaproponować mu, że razem chwycą puchar i podzielą się nagrodą. Ta chęć rozpierała jego serce ale rozum podpowiadał “nie rób tego”. Czuł, że to więcej niż tylko “rozum”. Jego sen musiał być prawdziwy, coś się dzisiaj wydarzy… Zmusił się więc do lekkiego uśmiechu w stronę konkurenta i podszedł do świecącego artefaktu. Wyciągnął ręce i… Zniknął.  
\- To świstoklik - wyszeptał do siebie zachwycony Cedrik.  
  
Krum, Fleur i Diggory czekali razem z kibicami na zwycięzcę. Gryfoni szaleńczo skandowali, inni byli albo zdziwieni, albo pełni podziwu, że młodemu czarodziejowi udało się pokonać tak twardych przeciwników. Po kilkunastu minutach nauczyciele zaczęli się niepokoić.  
\- Czy puchar nie powinien przenieść go od razu tutaj? - zapytała cicho McGonagall, ze zmartwieniem rozglądając się po scenie. - Może ktoś powinien to sprawdzić?  
Albus przeczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Harry nie przez przypadek dostał się do tych zawodów. Powinien był sam sprawdzić świstoklik, a nie dawać go w ręce… Spojrzał na Moody’ego. Wyglądał na zadowolonego. Z wygranej Pottera, czy z czegoś..? Jego wzrok spotkał się z zaniepokojonym wzrokiem Snape’a. Niemal równocześnie podnieśli się z miejsca i ruszyli w stronę labiryntu. Zanim jednak weszli do środka Harry Potter pojawił się na środku, upuszczając po chwili błyszczący puchar. Widownia szalała, zaczęła grać muzyka. Nie zdążyli jednak zapytać się, co mu zajęło tyle czasu bo chłopak zemdlał.

  
Otworzył oczy od razu rozpoznając oślepiającą biel Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Zastanawiał się, jak tu trafił, gdy nagle wspomnienia uderzyły go ze zdwojoną siłą.  
  
_Zabij niepotrzebnego!_  
_Zdaje się, że nagroda jest twoja…_  
_Wstań i walcz ze mną!_  
_Powstrzymamy go ale tylko na chwilę._  
_Uciekaj, Harry!_  
  
Miał wrażenie jak dwie wersje wydarzeń nakładają się na siebie. Pamiętał, że Cedrik umarł. Leżał na ziemi bezwładnie, podczas gdy Glizdogon wskrzeszał Voldemorta. Dlaczego więc pamięta wersję, gdy sam chwycił za puchar? Gdy sam stawił czoła Śmierciożercom i dzięki duszom zmarłych udało mu się uciec? Co było prawdziwe?   
\- Widzę, że się obudziłeś - usłyszał głos dyrektora i spojrzał w jego stronę.   
\- Profesorze muszę coś powiedzieć-  
\- Harry! - przez drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego wpadli Ron, Hermiona i bliźniacy. - Wszystko dobrze? Ten labirynt musiał ci nieźle dopiec!   
Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Jeśli sprowadził ciało Cedrika, jak pamiętał, że zrobił, to reakcje jego przyjaciół nie powinny być tak wesołe. To znaczy, że Cedrik żyje. Czy dzięki tym dziwnym wizjom udało mu się uratować czyjeś życie? Szczęście rozlało się w jego piersi i uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale chwilę później zdał sobie sprawę z o wiele gorszej rzeczy. Voldemort powstał i nikt o tym nie wie. Czy powinien powiedzieć to swoim przyjaciołom? Nie chciał psuć radosnej atmosfery, więc zdecydował, że porozmawia o tym z dyrektorem, gdy będą sami.   
  
Nie wiedział czemu, ale właśnie w tej chwili czuł, że w końcu ma kontrolę nad tym, co się dzieje. W końcu nie idzie do przodu po omacku, licząc na szczątki wiadomości od dyrektora. Miał przewagę i chęć wykorzystania jej była nieprzyjemnie kusząca.  
  
\- Moody został uprowadzony. Osoba, która nas uczyła to oszust. - To wszystko, co na razie musiał przekazać ludziom. Oczy Dumbledore’a rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, ale także wszystkie puzzle w jego głowie zdały się łączyć w całość. Wyszedł pospiesznie ze Skrzydła, nawet nie zastanawiając się, skąd Harry ma taką informację.  
  
Barty Crouch Junior został zatrzymany, a Moody uratowany. Wszystko zdawało się mieć szczęśliwe zakończenie, dopóki Śmierciożerca nie zatrzymał Aurorów, widząc młodego Pottera za drzwiami Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
\- Oh, Harry Potter! - krzyknął, oblizując wargi. - Powiedz, że się udało! Powiedz!   
Głowa Harry’ego wystrzeliła w górę, patrząc z przerażeniem na Barty’ego.   
\- Jak wygląda? Jak on wygląda? - pytał, nie zwracając uwagi na zdezorientowane miny obecnych osób.  
Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał zdradzać przy Aurorach, że pominął dość istotny element jego “przygody” podczas zadania. Spojrzał więc błagalnym wzrokiem na Dubmledore’a i odparł.  
\- Profesorze, nie wiem, o co mu chodzi.  
Kłamca! - krzyknął Barty ale Aurorzy pociągnęli go w kierunku wyjścia, nie zwracając uwagi na jego pojękiwania.   
  
(Następnego dnia)  
  
\- A więc Voldemort się przebudził - wymruczał dyrektor, gładząc swoją długą, siwą brodę. - Wiedziałem, że ten dzień w końcu nadejdzie. Przykro mi, że musiałeś być tego świadkiem.  
\- Nie tylko świadkiem - westchnął Harry, podciągając rękaw swojej koszuli i pokazując długą bliznę. - Zmusili mnie, bym wziął w tym udział… Użyli mojej krwi.  
\- Tak. To stara i bardzo czarna magia. Twoje połączenie z Voldemortem umożliwiło mu przybranie nowego, silniejszego ciała. Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak mieć się na baczności i powołać do życia Zakon Feniksa.  
\- Zakon Feniksa?


End file.
